Smiling officer
__NOEDITSECTION__ This man was an officer in the British Royal Navy, serving aboard the Monarch under Captain Toms. He was still a member of the ship's crew by 1751 around the time of the Quest for the Trident of Poseidon, and was aboard it as it approached the Devil's Triangle. When Henry Turner tried to change the ship's course by force, this officer sniggered at his claims of the Triangle supposedly being haunted. Henry was soon taken away by marines, and afterwards the ship entered the Triangle where the entire crew would end up meeting their dooms. Biography Early life This man was born in the 1700s in England to unknown parents. At some unknown point likely in his early life, he became a soldier in the British Royal Navy and later became an officer. He was part of the crew of the Monarch under Captain Toms, and was known to be a fierce and strict officer as with the other higher-ranking members of the crew. In 1751, the Monarch pursued the Dutch barque known as the Ruddy Rose, which had been stolen by the famed pirate Bonnet, towards a mysterious cavern. During the long chase the entire crew had become sick save for the sailor Henry Turner. 1750s The Hunt for the Ruddy Rose and several other crewmen.]] He was standing with another officer and several marines when the roguish young sailor Henry Turner shoved past officer Maddox and tried to change the ship's course, as it was headed for the legendary and mythical Devil's Triangle. This man stood behind Henry chuckling at his apparently ridiculous claims as he argued with Officer Cole and Captain Toms. When Turner was forced to attempt to change the ship's course by force, as a few other crewmen ran after him up onto the quarterdeck, this man remained behind him on the main deck. Henry was almost immediately then, however, grabbed by two Royal Marines who carried the sailor below deck to be imprisoned. The Devil's Triangle When the Monarch entered the Devil's Triangle, the ghost crew of the Silent Mary attacked the ship. During the ensuing battle, the officer was unable to hold his own against the Ghost soldiers of the Silent Mary and was almost immediately run through, instantly ending his life. His body was then engulfed in flames along with the ship. Legacy This officer, along with the rest of the crew of the Monarch, was remembered by the rest of the British Royal Navy, including Lieutenant John Scarfield at Saint Martin. Personality and traits This man was, along with his fellow officers, strict and demanded near impossible work from his inferior soldiers and sailors. He was a loyal and skilled member of the crew of the Monarch which had earned him his rank of officer, and managed to maintain his position and reputation as being an officer not to be tampered with. He may have also had a sense of humor, as he laughed at Henry's claims of the Triangle being haunted. However, the officer showed cowardice when the crew was outnumbered and surrounded by the undead, unkillable ghost crew of the Silent Mary. Instead of aiding his crewmates in courageously fighting back against the seemingly unbeatable Spanish ghosts, the officer simply ran around the ship screaming until Capitan Salazar himself cut him down. Equipment and skills Like all officers of the Navy, he was skilled with a sword and musket. During the battle in the Devil's Triangle the officer was unable to hold his own against the Ghost soldiers of the Silent Mary and simply stood at the back of the ship before being impaled. Gallery :Main article: Monarch Crew/Gallery Image:Monarch Officer 2.jpg|The officer sniggers at Henry's claims of the Triangle being haunted. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-03-19-21h18m57s515.png|The officer with other members of the crew. (DMTNT) Image:Monarch_officer_looking_at_Toms.jpeg|The officer looking at Toms. (DMTNT) Image:Officers_in_the_Triangle.jpeg|The officer oversee the firing of the cannons at the Silent Mary. (DMTNT) Image:Officer_cut_down_by_Salazar.jpeg|The officer is cut down by the fearsome and legendary Armando Salazar. (DMTNT) Behind the scenes * The officer was portrayed by the uncredited extra and stuntman Mike Snow in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Appearances * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Notes and references Category:Monarch crew Category:Killed by the Crew of the Silent Mary Category:Males Category:British Royal Navy Category:Individuals Category:Deceased